Persona Q: Through the Eyes of Spirit World's Underling
by g4l3win
Summary: Winni Cello Kirijo was a 19-year-old teen with a mission from the ruler of the Spirit World to supervise the whole Persona Q incident alongside his boyfriend. OC. Yu Yu Hakusho characters crossover.


**Persona Q: Through the Eyes of Spirit World's Underling**

It was excruciating. I knew that from the moment I signed up for this job that it wasn't going to be a child's play. Everything in this entire universe has its respective downside yet I couldn't help myself from boiling from the inside.

My name is Winni Cello Kirijo. I am 19 years old and I worked for the ruler of the spirit world.

this was the thing that ticked me off the most. I had just completed my mission with my partner slash boyfriend Minamino "Kurama" Shuichi and then I was immediately summoned to my boss' office. His personal assistant who was a blue ogre named Jorge Saotome, informed me as such without any streak of urgency in his tone. That was why I decided it wasn't necessary for me to rush into his office at that very moment because I had some reports to file. I was thinking to answer my boss' calling right after I finished my report but of course I had to forget about that due to the fact that I was so absorbed within my work and my fatigue also took a toll on me.

"Hey," I only took a peek from the corner of my eyes to see my boyfriend was calling me. The red long haired teen kept on walking closer to the exhausted me with his concerned look on his pretty face, "I thought Koenma called you before?"

"Oh... yeah..." I remembered but my excitement was never truly revealed whether from the outside or from the inside. Koenma, my boss, was a pain in the ass most of the time. He always slaved me away by any means possible and always tried to make my mission as difficult as possible whenever he saw the chance. Last time, he gave me so very little information about the mission I was assigned to until I felt that death had always been my neighbor waiting for me to slip up, "I completely forgot. Now that I remembered about it, I'm not feeling up to it. He'll just pour some fuel on my fire again as always."

"But I just went there a while ago and it seemed to be relating to your friends back home." He told me and my reaction came as fast as a bullet. My friends back at Iwatodai are my family. Those interesting bunches were my childhood, my other half, my most precious treasure. Since the information came from the prince of spirit world who was also world cruelest nut job, various worst case scenario was popping profusely in my head. As adrenaline rushed my whole body, I stood and opened a portal to Koenma's with a single snap of my fingers. The moment I stepped into the shapeless portal, a familiar yet luxurious office came into vision. Kurama followed me through the portal I created and stood behind me as the portal gradually closed. My upset face became more distorted as a baby in blue who everyone recognized as the very same Prince Enma Jr. or Koenma sat behind a ginormous wooden desk. I charged to his desk and immediately demanded the information I needed.

"Talk!" I wanted some cursed words to be applied as well in order to express my foul mood better, but he was still my employer and I wouldn't risk getting fired just yet. That big headed baby seemed to lack any element of surprise since he still calmly sucked his pacifier.

"What? don't come to my face without permission-" Koenma replied with his pacifier in his mouth and without any care of the world of what could possibly be happening to my family. I could feel my vein showing in my forehead and my murderous intent to end this stupid boss' life in the most brutally way possible. I slammed my hand on the desk which is right in front of his face.

"You're the one that told me to show up here you moron!" I shouted like my life was depending on it. Kurama was covering his ears while cringing a little bit yet my target didn't budge at all, "Kurama told me it is about my friends back at Iwatodai. So tell me what's going on?"

Koenma was motionless for a while and then ignored me with paperwork he never cared about. I guessed facing his responsibilities is better than facing me. I was about to burst any moment until Kurama stepped in, "Koenma-san, you told me before about the persona users?"

"Ah... so that's what you've been talking about, why didn't you say that earlier instead of your family," Koenma finally showing some interest in the conversation he initiated in the first place. I swear to God, this thing didn't deserve to have such status let alone live. I distanced myself from the table until I was right next to Kurama. He was my cool breeze in this whole situation and I appreciated him for that. By then only Koenma continued, "There seemed to be an unsupervised cross-dimensional transverse within the two group of persona users you affiliated with seven years ago. I want you to go to the Haven in the Rift to supervise them then report it to me-"

"WHAT?" I Screamed in utter shock as I learned that not only ALL my persona users friends are in danger, but also it happened in the past without me knowing about it. It also put myself in agony since it occurred when I was still with them. Fighting shadows in the Tartarus and trying to eradicate Dark Hour as brothers and sisters in battles. How come I didn't notice it before. Their disappearance should be burned into my memory. Koenma spared me some details about the situation. when I said some I meant the main gist of the whole situation and the cause was not included. It happened a little bit after the cultural festival. As for the investigation team, it happened during the last day of the cultural festival. They were forcefully brought to the Haven in the Rift and trapped there until some kind of task is fulfilled. They were also accompanied with the residents of the Velvet Room and it relaxed me a bit because I knew they would assist their guests with any means possible and sometimes with questionable side requests, "anything else?" I asked to dig any extra information I could get.

"That's all you're getting from me," Koenma ignorantly answered, "Oh, bring Kurama with you. Now leave my office."

Kurama and I did what we were told. We dispatched ourselves to supervise my friends after the preparation was finished.

* * *

The scenery was quite unexpected. A Yasogami High in Inaba which is filled with lively students celebrating a culture festival. Kurama was as confused as I was, but I told him that I was sure I had the right place in mind when I opened the portal. I tried opening another portal in a rather secluded place inside the merry looking festival in order to avoid any possible witness, but the result was disappointing.

"Let's just blend in for the moment," Kurama suggested and I couldn't agree more. After looking around for a little bit, we found a booth that rented costumes and immediately decided that it was our means to disguise ourselves. I took a sad clown outfit complete with the makeup for myself while Kurama put on a ninja outfit that only revealed his emerald eyes.

"So, what's the plan?" Kurama asked. Well, it did beg the question. My most number one issue would be the support persona users like Fuuka Yamagishi and Rise Kujikawa. They can sense a shadow or Persona meters away from themselves. I was a persona user, therefore it would be quite risky to recklessly walk in front of them when their persona were active. However, it wouldn't post any problem if they weren't using their persona. Second would be Aigis an anti-shadow weapon that I took part in creating and Koromaru the dog since both of them had incredible senses to detect any movement nearby. Third would be the Velvet Room residence. They were in a sense, Superhumans in blue that live in a realm of dream and reality, mind and matter with a soleonly purpose was to serve under their master in order to assist their guest. They landed on the third most troublesome figure because even if they found out about our existence, as long as we didn't interfere with the choices made by their guest, they wouldn't say anything to them. Kurama understood the landmines we should be careful of and tried to blend in with the crowd of colors.

linelineline

We stroll around to find some familiar faces yet I couldn't find the always arguing Yosuke and Chie or Junpei and Yukari, the towering figure like Kanji and Shinjiro, the one with the bear costume who always flirted with the ladies Teddie, the cute ten year old Ken-kun, the long black haired Yukiko Amagi, the dog Koromaru, the support team Rise and Fuuka, the robot Aigis, the white-haired boxer Akihiko, the detective Naoto, the always calm and collective older sister Mitsuru Kirijo, the bowl cut leader Souji Seta, the twelve year old me, and-

"Oh my God... that was tiresome," a familiar voice spoke and immediately jogged my memories. I began to see a group of students dressed in Gekkoukan High and Yasogami High uniform coming out of a classroom which had romantic theme decoration all over it. The face of companion, friends, and families made me yearn for a heartwarming greeting like the ones they used to give me. As they chatted and argued with one another with bruises sprinkling all over the place, they ignored me like the lifeless fake students. I haven't seen their faces in years. I didn't realize how much I had missed them since the last time I left home and Inaba. My heart was wrenching even more with the face of Shinjiro Aragaki still alive while resting his heavy ax to his shoulder and walking alongside to the white haired protein junkie Akihiko Sanada. Two unknown figure were seen walking among my group of friends when my attention was caught by the figure of my older adoptive sister. My hand was trembling to fight the urge to hug her. My eyes were glossy as I fought the tears on the verge of falling. My heart was thumping as loud as the drum festival as my feelings were mixed with excitement and nervousness. Lastly, two figures of respected leaders appeared Souji Seta and of course my first love, Minato Arisato. His entire being in front of my face was a torture. I could never truly lose my feelings for him. He was my most significant reason for leaving Iwatodai and Inaba so I could reduce people's wish for death. That was the reason why I stuck for so long under that no good Koenma because I wanted to expand my reach. I understood his sacrifice for mankind, for his friends he wanted to protect, that was why I wanted his sacrifice to not be vain.

I could feel the look Kurama gave me. He knew I couldn't give him the love he deserved. I'm a terrible jerk that only used his love in order for me to move on. Yet he confessed to me so many times, gave me kindness I didn't deserve and made me reconsider my feelings for him, "you want to go back? I knew this is kind of too much for you," Kurama asked me gently but I looked up to him and shook my head. The persona users back was within my view and I answered my partner in my hardships,

"No, I don't want to miss this anymore. I will see to the end of it."

* * *

 **Hi, everyone. g4l3win here. This is a persona q fanfiction by me and my first persona** fanfic to **. I hope it's not too confusing with the OC being Mitsuru's adoptive sister and being someone that work with the ruler of the spirit world (yes it's characters from Yu yu Hakusho. please tell me if you like it or not). I planned to make this a Oneshot, but I realized I'm bad at making short stories so the ending always kind of a cliffhanger for readers to decide.**

 **oh... please review, give me your meanest and sharpest critics at me. I can Handle it.**

 **Thanks y'all -g4l3win**


End file.
